This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The study addresses cognitive and brain alterations in patients after adjuvant therapy for breast cancer. It is well known that many women experience transient cognitive changes during chemotherapy for breast cancer. Our research has focused on the residual cognitive changes that continue after standard systemic chemotherapy has ended. We propose that brain alterations as identified by MRI are associated with these long-term cognitive changes. The study provides much needed information on the long-term effects of current adjuvant treatment for breast cancer. The results from these studies may lead to new treatment interventions for these patients and thus affect their quality of life.